Easy Way Out
by Zara Belle
Summary: When Hermione starts spiraling downwards, nobody can seem to stop it. Until one day, she meets someone she never expected to ever see again. Can she grasp her final chance at getting herself together? Or will she miss and hit rock bottom?
1. The Beginning

I look around and I see a bunch of red faces with tears streaming down. Why are they crying? They barely knew them, I for one, should be the one crying. But I won't let myself, not in front of them. It takes me everything that I have inside to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill. I look everywhere except for the coffins, but I couldn't stop myself, staring at it. I try to forget where I am; I try to forget everyone around me. But, it proves harder than what I can handle. I just can't forget. No matter how hard I try, there's always something that brings me back to where I am. The funeral.

After the horrible, long, and exhausting service, I just wanted to go home. Go lie down on my queen size bed and just let everything go. Let all the tears I've been holding back spill. To just be alone. But I couldn't leave, it would seem rude. These people took time out of their day to come here, so I have to stay. Since I have no choice but to stay, I do my best to avoid everyone. I can't talk to them, it's too much effort.

"Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

I don't know how many times I had to say those lines. So many people who came up and asked how I was. And I always respond with I'm fine, thank you. When they ask you how you're doing, they don't really want to know how you're really doing. They just ask you because it's the right thing to do; it's the part of our human nature, to ask someone how they are at the sad moment of their lives. So it went on like this, everybody asking how I am, and I always respond with I'm fine.

It feels like it's been eternity when I finally hear the words I've been waiting for all day.

"Hermione, it's over, you can go home now."

"Okay, thank you Ginny."

"Mione, you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry."

"You don't have to be, it's okay to be sad, especially after what you've been through."

"I said I'm fine, I'm tired and I just want to be alone. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The last thing I saw before I flashed away was two pairs of sad eyes looking at me.

The moment I arrived at my flat, I went straight for my bed, I didn't even bother to change. I've been waiting for this moment all day, and it's finally here. My body hit my mattress and in that moment, everything that I've been holding back came out. Every raw emotion just came pouring out, hard and fast.


	2. The First Day of the Day After

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!"

"Yes Ginny, I'm here, you can stop yelling now."

This is the first day of the day after. I look outside and I see rain pouring down. Well, looks like the sky isn't so happy today either. That makes the two of us.

"Hermione, we're going to be late."

"I know that, I'm sure they can wait for a few extra minutes."

We're meeting the Weasley's today at the burrow. Although their deaths are hard on me, I decided it would be best if I carried on like normal.

But, nothing is ever going to be normal. Not without them. It just doesn't seem right.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Gin, let's just go."

The truth is, I'm not okay. I haven't been since their deaths. And I don't think I ever will be. But nobody has to know that right? It's just extra burden on them, and the last thing I want is to burden other people with my problems. So, I decided to just smile, say I'm okay, and everything is as it should be. At least, that's what I keep saying to myself. And when I say it enough, I'll come to believe it.

"Alright, let's go."

…

"Mione, mum says dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Ron, why, why did this happen to them. They didn't do anything wrong, they're innocent. They were living one day, happy, together. And then the next, before they knew it, they're gone. Their lives taken away by those murderous bastards. Why..."

I didn't understand it, why did this happen to them of all people. They didn't deserve it, none of it.

I felt Ron sit down on the bed next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, doing his best to comfort me.

"I don't know Mione. They didn't deserve it, they were good people. But, Voldemort's supporters don't know the difference between good and evil, just the difference between purebloods and everyone else. But, I will guarantee one thing, Harry, me, and the rest of the auror team are doing our best to round those son of bitches up and put them where they belong. There's not many of them left, they're just making their last impression before they are caught. I'm just sorry that they got to where it hurts first."

He's right; they are making their last impression before they are sent away to Azkaban. Even though their almighty master was killed by a teenager, they still don't know it when they're defeated. Those dunce death eaters only get the hint when they are in court and they hear their life sentence in Azkaban. And I'm waiting for that day, when the ones that killed them are sent away, for life.

"Mione, I'll be downstairs okay? I'm gonna help set up for dinner. Come down when you're ready."

"Thanks Ron, I needed that."

"Of course Mione, you're my best friend. I will do anything for you."

He gave me one last small squeeze and went downstairs.

*****Authors Note: Hello readers, Thank you so much for reading my work. I'm sorry that the chapters are pretty short, but I guarantee that the number of chapters will not. I'm just taking this slowly, and I'm trying to do my best (it's my first story!). **

**Please give me feedback! I want honest, even if it hurts, anything to make this story better. Tell me what I should fix, your ideas, what you liked, don't liked, anything! **

**EnJoy, Zara Belle**


End file.
